The True One
by AlphaWhiskeyFoxtrot
Summary: Alexander Adalmund is a Sergeant of UNEASED, a secret organization formed by the UN to defend and protect Earthrealm from any Inter-dimensional attacks. He accidentally enters Outworld by unknown reason, and he met the Outworld rebel led by the ex-empress Mileena. Will he come back in one piece, or will he get worse?
1. Chapter 1

**"First Sight"**

It is a nice Saturday morning here in this remote village far from the reach of the nearest civilization. The birds chirping, the sun is high up in the sky, the wind blowing softly, kids playing on the dirt road happily, this is just a perfect day. I'm now lazily sitting on my chair on the porch of my house after I had a some bunny meat for breakfast with some fresh milk I get from Uncle Mack's farm, he's kinda rude to new peoples, but when you know and helped him, he could be really helpful. Anyway, back to me who still lazily sitting on a chair, my laziness stopped when my phone is ringing inside my pocket. It's the chief of this village and the local chief of this branch of the UNEASED,

"Sergeant, this is Chief. I have a task for you, I know today should be your day off, but this is urgent, and I really need your help right now. Meet me at the armory"

The call stopped immediately, and I head to the armory shortly after. When I finally reach it and get inside, Chief is sitting on a chair behind a desk where he usually sit there while planning for an attack or something else, I approach him,

"What assignment is it sir?"

"Alright, this is a quite simple task. It's a retrieval mission. Now here's the situation, I've sent a guy from the Viper squad named Nimble to get some intel from a bandit camp, and last night, he sent a distress call on his radio, saying he has been caught by those bandits. Now I want you to get there, retrieve that intel, and get him, alive if possible, if he didn't, bring his body to the cemetery and bring the flash drive that he had directly to me. I also has deployed some men from the Tiger squad to help you out, they're already there and waiting for you. From their report, there is at least 10 bandits in that area, here is the coordinate of the location. Alright, that's it for the briefing, I'll be here while I waiting for you"

"Yes, sir. I'll do my best"

I quickly take some equipment and weapon on the armory for this task, I take a pistol, and several reserves magazines for my pistol. From my experience since I became a Close Quarter Battle unit, I know this shouldn't be too difficult, so I just grab the light weaponry, especially with many of my encounters with bandits they has almost no combat experience. Once I get all my equipment ready, I check the coordinate Chief had gave me, it shows me a location pretty close to the east of the village. And without wasting anymore time, I get there on foot through the jungle. I finally reach the location the Chief has told me, it's an abandoned farm with several large building and some wrecked trucks. I crouch behind some bushes so that I won't be spotted. Suddenly I heard some rustling coming from bushes near me, I suppose it's must be the Tiger squad,

"Venom"

"Tiger"

Four men from the Tiger squad appears from behind the bushes with AK as their weapons, and one of them approaches me, he had a black cap with an AK-74 as his weapon.

"Sup, Sarge. How you doin'?"

"I'm ready as hell. So, what's the situation here?"

"At least ten bandits over there, mostly armed with pistols, but we see two of them had shotguns with a decent shape. Three of them on the front, two on the left, two on the right, and three on the back. But we don't know how many of them is inside the building, so be careful"

"And what about the plan?"

"We thought you had the plan. I mean you're the Venom, you're the squad with the most frequent deployment, you should have a plan for this"

"Alright, how about this? Two of you knock from the front with your AK. Then when they're all distracted, another two of you hit from the flanks, while I'll get inside, eliminate any resistance, and get Nimble out, then we get out of here. If you want to wipe out all of them it's your decision. So, what'd you say?"

"That's sounds like a plan"

"Alright, are you ready for this?"

"Yeah, we are"

"Lock and load, and get to your positions"

After that, we quickly spreading out and hide behind trees, and after a while, two of the Tiger's men open fire to the front gate of the farm. The bandits quickly open fire at them, and as I expected, many of the bandits coming to the front gate and helping another bandit to fight the Tigers. And when those bandits are busy firing the Tigers, two of the Tigers moving undetected to the sides, ready to attack on their flanks.

Meanwhile, I get to the farmhouse to check if Nimble is there, and when I get there, I open the back door, and then search the house with my knife and pistol out, so when I encounter a bandit, I won't just become a shooting target. I check every single corner of the farmhouse but I finds nothing but broken furniture and a dirty toilet filled with foul things, and it's stinks as a carcass! I quickly get out of the house and hide behind a wrecked truck so that I won't become a target in this firefight. I quickly running from one cover to another into the barn, and when I reach the barn, I run around to the back and enters the barn.

When I enters the backside of the barn, I welcomed by the bandits firing at me, luckily I had enough time to take cover behind an old tractor. Now my heart start beating faster and distribute adrenaline all over to my muscles and brain. I notices a stack of crates on the side of the barn, I think it has some more cover than that tractor, and swiftly I jumped behind that stack of crates. Those bandits still shooting at me with their pistols, I slowly moving to another stack of crates quite close to the previous one, and then I move behind a barrel, they seems to notice that I already switch place behind this barrel. And when they keep putting suppressing fire at the crates where I were hide, I quickly stood up, aiming my pistol, and shoot all of them with high precision, thanks to the shooting exercise I always do every week. It takes all of the bullets of my pistol mag to take them down.

Once I'm sure that they won't be able to attacks me, I start to search every single corner of the barn. I didn't find him, and I'm start questioning myself "Does he's K.I.A.?". But when I look up, I find him tied up and hanged on the ceiling, luckily those bandits didn't tied those ropes on his neck. I quickly get upstairs, and climb the wooden support of the barn roof where the rope that tied Nimble is. Slowly but surely, I get closer to him, and when I finally reach him, I cut the rope with my knife and drop him to the ground below. After I get down and get to him, I open up his ties, he's still alive although he's beaten, but I think he's still can fight.

"Thanks for rescuing me, Sarge. I don't know how to thank you"

"It doesn't matter. Do you had those intel?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it"

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I still can, but they took all of my guns and ammo"

After hearing his statement, I took one of the bandits pistol alongside with several mags, and bring it to him.

"Here, use this. Might not be as good as your weapons before, but it's still better than nothing"

"Okay, thanks. Now can we get back to our village? I don't want to stay any longer here"

"Yeah, that's the idea. Now follow me, the Tigers already waiting for us"

"Alright, and be careful. I don't want either you or me gets home with a bullet inside our body"

"I'm a Venom, remember? I had through a lot of situation like this. Okay, follow me, and stay low"

We slowly gets out of the barn from the backside, and I took the same path as I used before. The gun fight is still engaged between the Tigers and the bandits. Now there's only two of the bandits on the front gate from what I see. These bandits seems to have more experience than the rest of the bandits, they know when to take cover and when to return fire. Luckily they didn't seems to notices us, so we can get past them with ease. We finally reach a safe place within the trees, pretty far from the firefight, I check on all the wounds he had on his body and gave him some first aid with the medical equipment I carry with me.

"Alright, that's enough to make you last a couple more days"

"Thanks, Sarge. I don't know what I'd become if you didn't rescue me"

"Sure thing. Now, where is the flash drive with the intel?"

"Yeah, I got it. Just let me check my backpack for a second"

"Okay, I'm going to tell the Tigers that I've got you already"

While he is checking his backpack for the flash drive, I get to the Tigers to tell them that I already got Nimble. But when I got there, they already finishes off the bandits entirely, and now they're walking to the village. Unfortunately I can't tell them because they're too far away for my voice to get inside their ears. I decide to return to Nimble now, and when I get there, he is standing with a flash drive and a bit of cash on his hand.

"Here is the flash drive with the intel inside it. And have some cash. It's the only thing I could give you right now"

"Wow, thanks. This would be really helpful"

"It should be me who have to thank you. Without you I might never see my girlfriend anymore. I'll go to the village now"

With the flash drive in my hand a bundle of extra cash in my hand, I quickly get to the armory where Chief is waiting for me and this flash drive. After roughly fifteen minutes of walking through the jungle, I finally arrive at the armory. Inside, Chief is now sitting behind a desk with his laptop along with a couple of other guys from the Tiger and Viper squad. I get closer to them, and put the flash drive on the table near the laptop.

"Here you go, Chief. It's the flash drive you ask me to retrieve. And also, Nimble is alive, and he should be here right now"

"Thank you, Sergeant. Now let's see what those bandits are planning"

Chief put the flash drive to his laptop, then he connect the laptop into a projector, and now the projector shows us the bigger screen than the laptop. At first it shows us some kind of files inside the flash drive, but when Chief opens an image of a map, it's makes me interested. There, I can see red and black dots which indicates the bandits and pirates camps. I'm so surprised when I know that our village is surrounded by those bandits and pirates like sugar inside an ant lair. But one particular sign caught my eyes, it's different than any others, and it's quite close to the village.

"What's that symbol right there? Close to our village?"

"Well, I don't know what it is. Since there is no legends on this map"

"Huh. It's quite odd that this symbol is the only one on this map"

"It is. If you want to check it out, you're welcome to"

"Nah, it's probably just a stain from a drink or something. I won't bother checking it"

"Well, Sergeant. Your help is enough for now, you may have your day off back"

"Thanks, Chief"

I leave Chief along with the two guys to inspect the intel. Meanwhile, I walk myself to Wobbegong's Bar. It's serve as both bar and restaurant at this village, they get most of their ingredients from the hunters and fisherman of this village. The owner and chef of the restaurant, Marco, is the best chef in the village, although I could cook something more than just grenades, but his cooking is far more better than mine. And now I entered the bar and there is some peoples inside the bar that either eating something or drink some liquors, some of them waves at me when they sees me, and I wave back in response. I proceed to sit in one of the table, close to the window where the wind could blow and cool down my body within this tropical climate where the sun shine directly above my head. I looked outside of the window, looking at peoples walking and kids playing cheerfully, a sight I rarely seen when I was still living in the city. Suddenly, without I expected, Meat comes to me with a textbook on his hand.

"Hey there, sarge. Wassup?"

"Hey Marc, I'm hungry and thirsty"

"I thought you could cook your own food, buddy"

"I could, but I want to eat your cooking"

"Heh, alright, Sarge. Anyway, what'd you want to eat?"

"You know, just like the usual"

"You got it, S. Hey, do you mind if I eat my breakfast here with you? I have something to talk about"

"Sure thing, but after I had my food on the table"

"Heheh, okay, just wait a couple of minutes"

"Alright, but don't put any chili on it, okay"

After that, he left and head to the kitchen directly and starts to cook my meal. Meanwhile, as I wait for the food to come, I take out my phone and start to browse the internet. Although internet does reaching up to here, but it's speed is so slow that even the slowest snail could be faster than the internet speed here. I'm trying to get any information about some mechanism that I would need for my homemade combat gauntlet. I start this project a couple of months ago, it's nearly complete, nearly, the only thing I need to work on is the mechanism that could triggered the shield to developed like flower, and some paint job.

Finally I find a document about how to make and operates it, along with numbers and the formula. Unfortunately, I had an mental obstacle that prevent me from using this formula... I hate math... Yes, I hate math, because I'm so suck at it. Back then when I was still in public high school, from the entire students in the class, I'm the one of several who fail in math... And also in biology, chemical, physics, basically anything that has advanced math calculation on it. Even though I can't do the advanced math, but I know the engineers around here who can do these calculation for me, of course with a price.

Finally, after quite a while of browsing, Meat comes with the food and he puts it on the table, and he proceed to put his on the table and sit on the same table as I. At first, we didn't spoke a word when we're eating. But when we finishes and completely rid off both of our meal, Meat starts the conversation.

"So, what'd you say about your breakfast?"

"Like always, good as hell!"

"Thanks. Although many of the Task Force guys did come here to eat or drink, but... You are the only one person I could trust"

"Well, I didn't expect you to put your trust on me... I mean in some occasion, I may not done what I promise to do. Like what happened a couple of weeks ago, someone makes me promised that I would bring her necklace back. But when I was crossing the river, that necklace fell into the river, and I have no chance of retrieving it"

"But, dude. You're a Sergeant and also the leader of the Venoms. They're trusted their life to you"

"You got a point right there... Anyway, enough of the chit-chat. What're you want to talk?"

"Look, S. You have done a lot of things for me. And I... I can't even repay those..."

"Hey, you don't need to thanks me. I do it for free"

"I totally appreciate it... But I can't live on my life before I repay your acts..."

"Okay, okay, I'll take whatever you offers me"

"So, I had ordered some canned goods and liquors from the BM, and I also exclusively ordered some new military equipment and weapon just for you"

"Really? Wow, thanks a lot. How much does those cost?"

"You don't have to think about it. I already take care of it"

"So... Uh, where could I get these 'rewards'?"

"They're delivers it via a plane. The plane with your rewards would land on the airfield about... Fifteen minutes from now. And it should be inside one of those crates... Now, because you're going to the airfield, would you also take those goods here?"

"Sure thing, I'll use the Bull squad cargo truck to get those goods"

As soon as I pays the food and borrows the truck key from one of the Bull squad member, I quickly drive through the jungle into the airfield. Although this World War II era Japanese airfield is quite old, but it's still in good shape. Except for the towers and hangars, which still needed quite a bit of repairs because of the rusting steels, rotting support beams, and a lot of bushes and wild plants growing inside the hangars. Those plants is an easy matters, but those rotten and rusty metals, those need some serious treatment. Luckily the engineers and workers on our village melted the planes that parked inside the hangar, and making those into some construction metals.

Long story short, I've get all of the crates of goods, and I put those inside the truck and return back to the bar. After I put all the crates on the backside of the bar, me and Meat starts to opens the crates one after another. Until I open one crate, at first I thought it just filled with liquors or canned goods. But when I finally can see what's inside, I can't get my eyes from what I see. Inside, there is one SIG-553 along with six magazines, a bullet proof vest, a pair of new high quality combat boots, and a pair of knee pads.

"Whoa! Is this what you're said as my reward?"

"Ah, you finally found it. Yes, yes it is, it's all your reward for your help"

"Damn! These are some military grade stuffs here! Thanks a lot, man. I always want new boots since the boots that I wear right now is more like rotten leather than boots"

"You're welcome. And if you don't mind, would you help me put these goods onto the storage?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure thing"

And so, I help Marco to get all of his goods on the storage. After that, I decide to play PS3 on my house. I keep changing from one game to another as I makes the day passes and the night takes over. When the night is covers the entire village in darkness and the dim light of the moon shines the village from above, I stops playing because my eyes feels quite tired, yet I'm not sleepy, so I decide to take a bath. Once I've done cleaning myself, I put on my black jacket with my forest camo cargo pants, it is basically my assault outfit, and after I put on my outfit, I put on the body armor, boots and knee pads I get as my reward from Meat today. I also get my STG-90 and put all the mags on the pouches of my kevlar vest. And I also uses my prototype handmade combat gauntlet which I designed and made by myself. And I don't forget to wear my gas mask I acquired when I was a soldier of exchange and were sent to Pripyat. I really feel like a heavily armored soldier. Suddenly, when I'm busy staring at the equipment I use, I receive a message on my phone. It said "Hey, dude. It's your turn for the guarding the airfield, remember? I already wait here for like a decade", it's from my bestfriend David, he always remind me when I forgot about something. And I reply his message, "Kay, on the way". After I reply his text, I quickly headed to the airfield eastern guard tower. I finally reaches the guard tower after about 10 minutes of driving with the quad bike I borrowed from the Tigers. I quickly climbs up the guard tower once I reached the airfield. Turns out I'm the only one who guarding in this tower.

Hours past by and nothing interesting happens beside than loud sound of crickets from the ground below me and bats that flies above my head. I'm now sitting on a chair that someone already put on this tower, I could see that none of the guys that guarding the tower is awake by now except me. I about to fall asleep when suddenly I see some kind of blueish light come from the forest quite far to the east. I remembered when Chief opens the map file of the intel, I see a unique symbol on the map quite far to the east of the village that has no other. In curiosity, I leave my post and descending down to the ground. When I finally on the ground level, I still could see some glimpse of those blueish light through the dense forest. I start to walk towards the light. My thought filled with speculations, could it be alien? Could it be supernatural happenings? Could it be a portal to another world? Could it be an undercover government research? My mind just keep speculating of what is happening and what is awaits for me when I reaches those lights.

When I finally can see the true form of those lights, I can't take away my eyes from what I see right now. The light I was seeing was actually a part of what seems to be an inter-dimensional portal from what I see and read on wikipedia. Fueled with curiosity, I fearlessly walks into the portal. It's quite odd because when I see the ground below, it's nothing but darkness, yet I can walks on it like I walk on solid ground. I keep walking forward as I see some light at the end of this portal.

Finally I could get out of that portal, and now I completely has no idea of where I am now. This place however, looks very similiar to the jungle of my village. But I can't tell anything more, because it's night time and I can barely see anything except some lights of campfires quite far from where I stand right now. I know how dangerous the jungle at night is, and I don't know whether those peoples that lit the campfire is friendly or hostile. I decide to approach the light slowly and I try to keep my profile as low as possible yet still had enough speed to reach those lights. After a while of walking in crouching stance, I finally see what it is around those campfires. It's some kind of a camp, a large camp with a lot of campfires on the inside. I decide to get closer of the camp, and hide behind a stack of crates. I finally could see some peoples in this camp, however these peoples, didn't seems to be humans. They had what seems to be crocodile like teeth on their mouth, no lips, and there's some kind of metal blade sticking out of their forearm, completely fitting the description of Tarkatan. Now I'm really both confused and afraid, because from here, far away from any of those, they already pretty scary, and cool at the same time to be honest. I keep hiding behind these crates since one of those Tarkatans are staring right to where I hide. I keep my profile low and try to not make any noise, I try to leave the place where I hide and head back to the portal where I were come. But when I turn around, a Tarkata stand right before me, both of us startled, but before I take my STG-90, blades coming out from his arm. He raise both of his arm and tries to strike me, but thanks to my reflex, I block his strike with my rifle, but then he kicks me into the camp. He shout out a language I didn't understand, and in a blink of an eye, the whole Tarkatans in the camp surrounds me. All of their blades is out, ready to turns me into pieces of meat. I keep pointing my rifle at them, and I keep spinning to make sure no Tarkatan are charging me behind.

"Move one step closer... And I won't hesitate to make your head a trophy!"

After that, they tries to charge me, but before they do it, I shots my rifle to the sky. The loud noise of the gunshot spread across the jungle and echoing in the distance. All of those Tarkatans are stunned and slowly step back, while I now aiming at them with my rifle, ready to shoot them. Suddenly, two women and a man appears from the crowd. One woman wears gold and black outfit, and she has tan skin and shoulder-long hair. While the other woman wears pink suit with black leggings and she wears a veil to cover a part of her face. And the man wears purple and black outfit that reveals his front upper body. The woman with pink suit seems to be upset and looking at me aggressively.

"What are these noises! And what are you creature? What are you doing here?"

"I'm not a creature! I'm a person!"

"So, you're a person? Then why are you here? Are you a spy? An assassin sent to kill me? Or what?"

"I'm not a spy nor an assassin. I'm just get lost here. Now tell me where am I and how can I get back home!"

"Don't get too angry there. Now get to sleep..."

"What?"

Soon after, someone hit the back of my head hard. I fall down to the ground and shortly after I pass out. I have no idea what are they going to do towards me or where they're going to take me. But one thing for sure... I will survive and I will return to my village in one piece.


	2. Chapter 2

"Reveal Yourself"

Everything is dark. Everything is silent. Yet I can feel my own being. I can feel the cool morning air and the warm sunlight. I can feel that now I'm sitting. And I can feel pain at the back of my head. I slowly open my eyes, at first everything is blurry, but I slowly regain my full sight back. I found myself locked in a cage or something. "What the... Where am I?", it's the first words coming out my mouth after I pass out. When I look to my sides, I see several other peoples. They didn't seems to be from my place though. They only wears black leggings with no top, a helmet with skull mask, and badly made gloves. They look at me oddly, maybe because I still wear the gas mask. I ignore them and I try to find where my weapons and gears at. And in front of me, is a crate, and on top of it, is my weapons and my gears. Two Tarkatans comes and checking at my stuffs, and one of them take the StG-90 I recently get as a reward, he checks at it like a baby gets a new toy. "Hey, don't touch my stuffs", I try to alert them, because they seems don't know anything about my guns, and I'm sure I haven't put the safety on. Those Tarkatans just looked at me like they didn't give a damn, and they just keep looking and touching all of my stuffs upon that crate. Suddenly, a voice tells them to go away, although I didn't understand the language, but I know this voice, this is the voice of the woman in pink that talk to me last night. The Tarkatans get away, and shortly after, the woman in pink appears before me. She gets closer to me, and when she is right outside the cage, she crouches. There is something odd with her, her eyes isn't like any person I've met, her pupils is long and slender like feline eyes, and the color of her eyes is orange, or yellow, it's quite odd, yet it's somehow beautiful. She looks at my being before she said "So, who are you, hmm? Are you, an assassin sent by the usurper to kill me? Or are you a spy, sent to locate this campsite and tells that false emperor so he can attacks me and my army? Or are you something else?"

"I have told you, I'm no one. I'm not an assassin, nor a spy. I'm just lost here, okay?" I reply her.

"So you lost? How did you get here at the first place?" the woman said.

"I was guarding at a tower on an airfield, then I saw some light at the jungle, I follows it and turns out it's some kind of portal, I get into then suddenly I'm here. I want to get back but one of your Tarkatan stops me and get me inside this camp" I said to reply her.

"Guarding? Are you a soldier?" she asks.

"I am, but not registered, more like militia. I'm a Sergeant, and also the leader of the Venom squad in my village" I said.

"So, sergeant. You're not from here aren't you?" she questions me

"Of course I am. But I'm on earth that's for sure" I stated in certain.

"And you also an Earthrealmer. Sadly, sergeant, this is not Earthrealm, this is Outworld" she said in disapproval.

"What? Outworld? Never heard of... Oh God... That Outworld? Damn it! I should've know that portal is an inter-deminsional portal!" I said with shocked tone.

"What is it, Earthrealmer? Afraid you can't get back from where you were?" She ask me with taunting tone

"What do you think? Of course I'm afraid of that!" I said in pissed tone.

Both of us just looking at each other for a moment, she look at every inch of me, while my sight just keep looking at her feline eyes. "I wonder... Are they always wears that mask on Earthrealm, or is it your real face?"

"This is just a mask, nothing else" I said as I regretted my decision that I choose last night

"Remove it, show me your real face" she said.

"Why should I do that? Is there any benefit for you of me removing this mask?" I ask her.

She stopped speaking for a while after I said it, then she takes a sai and she pointing it to me, closer and closer to my lower jaw until it's tip barely touches it. "I just want to see your face, in return I will show you mine. If you rejects this, I will give you to my hungry Tarkatans right there, they love human meat". My blood starts to runs faster as my eyes widened behind my gas mask. I can't do anything but do what she said. I remove my gas mask then I put it on the ground next to me. "Here, you see my true self. Is there anything else you want me to do?". She looks at me, with one of her eyebrows raised slightly. She slowly took her veil off with her hand, and as her veil goes down, she reveals sets of sharp shark-like tooth on her cheek, her cheek basically replaced by these set of tooth, and somehow, she has lips on the right place. I'm a bit startled in this sight of her true self, yet she seems also startled at the same time. "You're quite handsome, Earthrealmer. Yet I'm surprised that you didn't seems to be afraid of seeing my face. Tell me, why won't you afraid of seeing my face?"

"Why? Well, let me tell you something. I have seen faces far worst than yours. But you, you are the most beautiful creature and woman I've ever met. I think you're unique for some reason" I said with compliment directly delivered to her.

"Well, well, you also have such a good tongue. But do you think your mere words and compliment could save you from your death?" she said, making me nervous as I looked at her toothy cheek.

"No, of course no" I stated in disapproval

"No indeed... I remember someone who compliment me like you once in a while ago, unfortunately, he told the location of my camp to the usurper... So I kill him, I rip off his tongue from his mouth before I bite his neck till his head fall on the ground" she said, in attempt to make me afraid of her.

"You're one crazy woman, you know that?" I said.

She then leaves me and the other prisoners to guarded by several Tarkatans. The sun goes up, and it light shines the camp while it heat warm my body from the cold night air. I must get out of here, I must be stealthy, and I don't want to get caught by that crazy woman. Luckily, they left my knife with me, and I sit back, put my head down, and start to planning my escape. First, I use my knife or anything else to open this cage. Then I take all of my equipment and weapons with me. After I acquire all of my stuff back, I sneak into that woman, then I use her as a human shield and make them show me where the portal is. And finally, I'm back to earth. Now after I'm sure this plan will work, I wait for the right moment to execute this plan.

The sun has rises, and it seems that the activity around my cage is almost completely gone. There is only one Tarkata that guard the cages, and coincidentally, he has the key for these cages. I improvise with my plan, I call him "Hey. Hey, you. Over here", he approach me and speaks with a language I don't understand, and when he is really close to me, I stab his chest with my knife, and he died soon after. I took the key and open my cage, then I put his body inside and put him like how I sit back with my face facing down, then I lock the cage back. Then I throw the key to the guy on the other cage. I quickly took all my equipment and weapons, and head behind a tent to use my body armor and make sure all of my weapons is in good shape.

I had all of my stuffs back, and now, I'm heading to that woman, where ever she is. I know she is the leader, and I'll make her into a human shield. I slowly move from one cover to another within this camp, I keep looking for this crazy yet beautiful woman, whoever her name is. I'm start to losing hope of getting home after at least fifteen minutes of searching all over the place and still I can't find her. Then I see her, walking through the camp with two Tarkatans guarding her. I quietly follow them, waiting for the right moment and right place to execute my plan. Steps after steps I did like a ninja, and I still follow them through this Tarkatan infested camp, try to be as undetected as possible. But then I stopped when I see some Tarkatans heading towards me, quickly I take a stick that lying on the ground, and throw it to some bushes near them, and as I expected, they come to the bushes to see what's going on that bushes. While they inspecting that bushes, I sneak past them and quickly get into cover. I then quietly follow that woman through tents and crates, until they stopped at one spot, where no Tarkatans is guarding, yet they seems startled by something. I get closer to them and hide behind a tent, and when I can see what makes them startled, turns out it's the prisoner cages that almost all of it is opened except for one cage where I were being held. I bury my face in my hand, knowing this, I instantly pull my knife out, and breaking from my cover. I quickly stab one Tarkatan on his back, and then puncture the other one in the neck. Once the Tarkatans that guarding her is killed, I pulled my pistol out and take aim at her, she stands still as I aiming at her, but then two persons comes, it's the woman in yellow and the man in purple I see with her last night, and when she turns around, I take that chance to hold her neck with my arm like when bad guy trying to make their hostages a human shield, and I pointing my pistol to her head. "Stay back! Move one step, just one step closer, and her brain will be scattered all over this place!". The man move forward, but instead of shoot her, I point my gun at him, and he instantly stopped. But then, seeing my arm outstretched, she quickly bites my arm. I scream in pain, and In reflex, I hit her head with my left arm and take my right arm away from her mouth. I treat my wound with some bandages I had inside my body armor pocket quickly. "Well, looks like our prisoner has break free, and now he's trying to make me a human shield" the woman said before she clean her mouth from my blood. She added "What do you want?"

"Look! I just want to get out of here, okay. Show me where the portal to earth is, and we'll be on our own way!" I said, trying to convince her to let me go.

"Not so fast, Earthrealmer. I think you're quite tasty. I want to see how good you are in kombat" she said with a grin on her face.

"What? So you want me to fight you. Hand to hand?" I ask her.

"Yes, dear. Oh, and if you lose in kombat, you would be such a good dinner for my Tarkatans" she added before she put herself in fighting stance.

"I don't want to hurt a woman. But if you push me, then so be it" I said with readiness in my tone, I pick up my fighting stance.

Both of us look at each other and set up our fighting stance, ready to anticipate and react on any attack delivered by any of us. "You could just join my rebellion, and we can walk away from this kombat" the woman said. I keep watching every single move her body does, ready to do what is necessary. "Very well, if you didn't want to" she added before she charge me. She reaches me in no time, and she launch a punch with her right fist, and she hit my ribs because my reflex is kinda off at this point. She continues with a sweep kick with her left feet, instantly kicking me off the ground, she raises her leg, ready to puncture me with her boot and she launch her leg at me. I roll over to the side right before her leg hit me, I stood up and get myself to fighting position once again. "You moves quite fast, Earthrealmer" she said. I pull out my knife and held it firmly "You haven't seen anything, lady!" I said to reply her. In response, she pulls her sai out, and spins it on her hand like she is an expert of sais. I charge her and launch my knife at her, she blocks my knife attack with her sai, the clashing knife and sai produces a noise just like when two metal hit each other with great force. Without a delay she launch a punch directly to my face, making me to backed several steps away, and when I cover my face after she punch me with quite strong fist, she kicks me down, and quickly leaping upon me, she holds the sai with both of her hand trying to punctures me. As her feet touches the ground, her sai launches directly towards my chest, and in reflex, I stop it with my hand. Unfortunately, her sai went through my hand, it pains so much it's makes me screams in pain and my adrenaline rushes fast enough all over my body and my adrenaline become a natural painkiller. I realize that her sai is just a centimeter away from my chest, with the adrenaline that rushes in me and instinctively I push her sai away from my chest. She keep trying to push her sai through me, she tries to punches the sai, but before she does it, I kick her away from me. I stood up while holding my bleeding hand, I pull the sai out of my hand, and throw it to the ground, she takes it back with some magic, her sai just suddenly on her hand. In an instant, another wave of adrenaline rushes through my body, I start to see everything around me moves not as fast as before, like I'm capable to see in slow motion, but not so slow, I think everything I see is move slower one of a thousand second, not much, but it's slow enough to give me time to think of the best way to handle things. "Oh, your hand wounded. Could you use your knife properly now?" she asks, taunting me. "I don't need two hands to use a knife!" I reply her with an angry tone on my voice. I start to spin my knife on my hand, showing her how my knife handling is to make her think again to fight me, but I know it's now useless, since this is a battle to the death. My eyes looking at her, in attempt to find her weak points. I quickly charge my knife at her stomach, but she swiftly uses her sai to block my knife. She hit my inner elbow, then stabs my left shoulder with my own knife. "You can just join my rebellion. Every attack would've been rewarded with gold!" she said. I pull my knife from my shoulder, and I reply her "Screw your rebellion! And I don't need gold to attack someone!". Soon after, she tries to puncture me with her sai, but I quickly maneuver to the side, I grab her arm, then I hit her arm, making her to release her sai. When her sai is off her hand, I grab it then I quickly direct it towards her neck, but she's just too fast, she hit my arm and making me drop the sai before she hits me on my chest. She takes her sai from the ground along with me taking my knife that fell when I grab her sai. "I can't wait to taste your flesh. Is it sweet? Bitter? Sour? Maybe I have to cut your head off first" she said with the look on her eyes become more and more fearsome. "You won't even taste my blood! You crazy woman" I said in response. She swiftly move her sai directly towards me with fast move, and with my reflex, I use my knife to block her attacks. I see a gap where I can put my worst strike, and quickly I shift my knife from my right hand to my left and strikes her body. But she moves too quickly, my strike only hit her left arm, leaving an open wound on her arm. Without delay, I sweep one of her feet with my kick. She fall to one of her knee, and in reflex, I punctures her thigh with my knife, then pulling it out with my right hand and slice her stomach.

After the attack I've done to her, she fall to the ground and she holds her wounded stomach and thigh. I could see pain from her eyes, but then, she looks at me, and she said "Do it. Finish me. I have lose in kombat, and now I deserve death". I take back my rifle and pistol that were dropped on the ground, then I walk up to her, holding my bleeding shoulder, then I point my knife at her, "I could easily slit your throat open, lady. But still I am a human with sanity still intact. Instead of your life, I want your service, just this one service. Show me the portal to Earth, then we will be on our own way" I said to reply her, I put my knife on it sheath, and soon after, I extend my arm to her, a sign of offering help. She looks at me with a shine on her eyes, and she takes my hand. I get her up, but soon after she got up, the wound on her thigh from my knife make her to fall forward, but before it happens, I grab her and carry her on her arm. "Now, show me where that portal is" I said.

"As you wish, sergeant. This way" she said before moves into a direction, and it makes me also moves to the same direction as I help her walking.

All of the sudden, from behind us, countless amount of peoples comes from the jungle and attacks the camp. The Tarkatans quickly charge them back, and the fight started fiercely. Arrows flew around from behind the charging forces, and one of those arrows, hit her right on her leg, making her screams in pain and immobilized. I'm about to leave her here, but she passes out, and a voice in my heart urge me to take her. I quickly carry her on both of my arms and moves quickly into the portal. I keep running as fast as I can with her on my arms.

We finally managed to get out of the portal and return back to the Earth. But like the old saying, out of crocodile jaw and into the tiger's maw. When we got out of the portal, there is a fierce gunfight close to the portal, there is some jeeps from my village where some of my comrades are taking cover in one side, and a bunch of pirates taking cover behind trees in the other side. I run behind a jeep close to a guy who also taking cover, I ask him "Hey dude! What the hell's going on?". The guy turns to me, and he turns out to be David, my bestfriend and comrade. He said "Yo, dude! Where you've been, man? And who is she? She's quite... Well... busty".

"Hey, watch your words. It's a long story, now give me a sitrep" I reply him.

"It's those terrorists, they're trying to take over our airfield. Again. But we've repel them from the airfield up to here" David said.

All of the sudden, we hear something from afar, it sounds like a plane, or a helicopter. It's getting closer and closer, and now it's above us. I can hear rotor blades of a helicopter spinning swiftly on the sky, but the jungle canopy blocked my sight from that chopper. I don't know who has that chopper. Military? Terrorists? Mercs? Those questions in my mind finally makes me asks David, "Who the hell has that chopper!?"

"If I know I would've told you since then!" he said with stronger voice so that I could hear him beyond the noise of the chopper's rotor.

Suddenly, from above the canopy, ropes coming down to the ground, and with it, at least six more terrorists rappelling from the chopper to the jungle below. My buddies fighting those terrorists harder, looks like these terrorists are the experienced terrorists, especially with the way they fighting, they shoot and take cover like a trained soldier. I put the woman onto the jeep's bed along with me who also get onto the truck bed, and I start to put suppressing fire to where those terrorists are taking cover right now. "David! Get to the driver seat! I'll cover you, get us out of here!" I yell to command David, he quickly do what I say, and in no time, he flattened the gas pedal and take the jeep with us away from the battle zone. As he drive the jeep along with us away from those terrorists, the sunlight shines upon us as we entered a road where the canopy didn't completely blocks the sunlight. And when the sunlight shines the jeep, I noticed an RPG with several rockets inside a slightly opened box behind the driver's seat. I quickly get closer to David and ask him "Hey, where'd you get this launcher?".

"We stole it. From a pirate warehouse yesterday. It's heavily guarded but we finished them off. Such a shame you didn't involved there, they had some top notch gears" he said, while keeping his eyes on the road, focusing on driving the jeep.

"What'd you got then?" I ask him again, curiously.

"Oh, man. You won't believe it! We got .50 cal, 240s, Vector .45, C-4s, Claymores, and three whole crates of boozes!" he reply me in excitement.

"And not to mention that we also had captured an LAV" he added.

I was about to say my disappointment towards him, but suddenly I heard chopper chasing us from the air fast. It starts to shoot us from the air with machine gun. The bullets strikes us, but it only hit the ground around the jeep. The canopy of the jungle gives us some edge in avoiding that chopper's gun. I quickly grab the RPG, put a rocket into the muzzle, and take aim, but the moving jeep and the dirt road didn't help me at all. "Dave! Get this jeep steady!" I yell at David so he can make this jeep more stabilize and easier for me to shoot down that chopper with this RPG.

"I can't, okay! This ain't asphalt! It's hard to do it! And shot down that damn chopper!" he yells back at me.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing right now! Just make this crappy jeep steady!" I said in high tone as I still hardly trying to make my aim right.

"Hey! This is my jeep! Respect it!" he yells and also warn me at the same time.

"I don't give a damn! Just get us out of here!" I reply him as I keep aiming at the chopper. I can feel it's the right moment. I pull the trigger, and the rocket launches. And it's miss the chopper.

"Did you get it?" David asks.

"No, I try it once again. Hopefully this rocket will make that chopper a history" I said as I put another rocket inside the muzzle of the RPG.

I keep trying to balancing myself in the jeep as it makes the way out of the jungle. I hold my breath and shoot the chopper. The rocket fly away directly towards the heli, while I hold my breath as I hoping that rocket would destroy or at least take down that heli. And Boom! The rocket hits the tail of the chopper, and as it starts losing balance, it's went down while spinning around, just like on the Black Hawk Down movie. And in excitement, I raised my hand in the air and yell "YEAH! GET SOME BABY! WOO!".

"You got that chopper?" David asks while driving.

"Yeah! That chopper is nothing but pieces of scraps now!" I said, still in excitement.

"Oh, wow! I didn't know you could do that!" he said, his voice sounds like he's a bit surprised.

"Yeah, training with real guns and playing FPS games helps me a lot" I reply him, proudly.

The chopper descend as it starts to burn from the tail, and when it hit the ground after chopping off branches of the trees, it explodes and a large fireball coming from the crash site like a Michael Bay's movie. The explosion cause a noise that both of us can even hear. "Holy crap! What the hell is that?" David startled when he hear that explosion. "That's the chopper! We did it, bro! We f***ing did it! Woo!" I reply him with excitement in my voice. And after that, we go directly into the village along with the other peoples in jeeps that were fighting near the portal where I came in with the woman in my arms.

We finally reached my house after a while, I get down and carry the woman with me, while David go somewhere else with his jeep. I rushed inside my house and brought the woman inside my room. I put her upon my bed, and leave her there so I can get my medical supplies. I quickly get all of the stuffs I needed from my first aid box, and then rushed into the woman again, I put some antiseptic liquid on her wounds, then I wrap her wounds with some bandages, I also pull out the arrow that still sticking on her leg and give it the same treatment as the other wounds on her body. And I also put some antiseptic liquid and bandages at my wounds, especially my shoulder after I took off all of my top. After I've done applying the medical treatment on both of us, I walk out of the room to let the lady rest. I clean my face and some parts of my body from the dirt that gets me, and when I'm done, I lay down on my couch and starts to relaxing my body after quite a bit of an action lately. My eyes slowly gets heavier and heavier, and my body getting harder to move. I let myself drown into a nap.

"ALEX! ALEX! ARE YOU HOME!?" a sudden voice of a boy awake me from my nap like an ambush.

I quickly get up, rushed to the door and open it, and in front of me, is Timmy. This 8 years old kid always somehow disturb me when I had something important to do. I rubbed my eyes then I said "What is it, Timmy? Can't you see I'm REEAAALLLLY NEED some nap right now?".

"Well, I do, but will you play with me, or at least borrow me your phone for me to play?" he said, trying to put a begging look on his tiny little face.

"I can't play with you right now. But I'll let you play my phone" I said as I take my phone from my pocket.

"Give it back to me at 4, okay?" I added.

"Yes, I will. Thanks, Alex!" he said as he go away with my phone on his hand.

I get back to my couch and trying to take a nap again. And this time I can get a peaceful nap after quite a rough day of fighting a woman with incredible fighting skill and take down a chopper. As my body relaxed, my mind slowly drown into the deep sleep. I'm ready to face whatever awaits for me, after I awake of course.


	3. Chapter 3

"Negotiation"

Voices of peoples interacting with each other heard outside my humble house. And those voices also, is what wakes me up from my nap. I felt so rested and well prepared for everything as I get up from the couch I've slept on. I stretch my body a bit before I check on the time on my watch, it's now 16:24. I decide to clean my face a bit after the firefight just quite a while ago. I also make a cup of tea, like a British, though I'm not a British and I don't know what the tradition of drinking tea in the evening.

As I sip my warm tea, I remembered about my wounded guest. I have slept for a wile, so I suppose she should be awake now, or not. Either way, I take a vial of penicillin and two syringes from my first aid box. And I directly walk to my room where the guest is after I put my empty cup of tea on the wash stand.

As I open the door of my room and step inside, I see my guess is already wide awake and sitting on my bed. From the doorway, I try to check on her wounded thigh and belly. But she covers them with her arms while looking at me suspiciously. "Don't you even dare to touch me, earthrealmer!" said the lady, glaring at me.

"Hey, I had no intention of touching you. I'm just trying to check on your wounds. I need to change your dressing" I reply her as I suck the penicillin from the vial with the syringes.

"I don't need any kind of treatment from you" she said as she looks away from me.

"I was just trying to be friendly here, since I'm the man of this house. But let me tell you something if you won't let me treat your wounds. First, your infected limbs have to be amputated, or in other word, chopped off. Or second, you'll die of infection. It's your call" I response her as I crosses my arm. "I can easily borrow a chainsaw from someone"

There's nothing but silence for a moment. Then she looks at me, and I ask her "So, now... may I?". She nods in approval and moves her arms. And I continue to give her a dose of penicillin, and a dose for myself. "There you go, I'm pretty sure both of us would be far away from infection now" I said. After I finished giving treatments for both of us, I walk outside the room to put the syringes on the trash bin and get a drink for her. But before I walk past the doorway, she said "What are you going to do with me?". In an instant I stop, then turn around to her, looking at her with questions on my mind.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You've kidnapped me, but instead of torturing or killing me, you hospitalize me. You treats and take care of my wounds" she said.

"Hold up a second. First of all, I didn't kidnapped you, okay. What was actually happens was, I leaving Outworld while I carry you on your arm because you can't stand back then. Then all of the sudden, a lot of odd looking, poorly armored guys with crappy swords ambushes your camp. And when chaos took place, you took an arrow on your leg. Luckily you ain't got it on your knee. But then you just passed out instantly right there in the middle of the battle. And instead of leaving you there to die, I took you right here. Into my little humble house I made with my own hands. But you don't have to worry, I don't have any intentions to keep you here with me. Once your wounds and health is fully recovered, you may leave and back to Outworld or any other place you want, I don't give a damn anymore." I explain her of what's really happened back then.

"I remember being shot on my leg. Do you still have that arrow? May I see it?" she said.

"Hmm... That arrow... Yes, I kept it in my cupboard. Let me take it" I said before I take the arrow from my cupboard and bring it to her. "Here it is. I have to break it to took it off your leg. Luckily it only hit your flesh, not your tendon muscle, so you'll walk in no time".

"This arrow... It's belongs to the Osh-Tekk army." She said.

"What? Osk... Oss... What? Does it have any sort of connections to Aztecs?" I response in confusion.

"This arrow belongs to the Osh-Tekk army, they fight for that false emperor Kotal Kahn, who took my throne years ago. That is the main reason why I started my rebellion, so that I could suppress his rule, and take back the rightful throne of mine. He attacked my people, my camp, my friend and allies. I'll rip off his throat, I'll kill him, and I will feed on his flesh! I have to back to Outworld now. You, you shall lead me to the portal! I can't stay here any longer" she said with angry tone on her voice and vicious look on her eyes, while I lean back and looking at her oddly. She tries to get up from the bed, but soon fall down to the bed in pain due to her fresh wounds.

"I do understand that this is so important for you, but it is impossible for you to walk away from here and battling that false emperor until all of your wounds healed" I said, try to insist her to stay here.

"This is all your fault!" She shouts at me.

"What? Excuse me, my fault? How could these occurred because of me?" I said, in attempt to defend myself.

"It was you who sneaks into my camp, distracted my soldiers, distracts me, while those Osh-Tekk were preparing themselves to ambushes my camp!" she shouts at me again.

"Really? Seriously? First of all, I never did sneak into your camp. And second, you were the one who thought me, as an assassin or a spy, and caged me, even when I already told you that I accidentally entered the portal and reached your camp. I already ask you to let me go, so I could come back to Earth, or you may say as Earthrealm, to my village. But noooo, you won't listen to me. And when I was tried to escape your camp, instead of understanding my situation, you fought me without any reason and you got yourself wounded. I'm sorry if I fought back, but it's my nature. Imagine if you had listened to me and would've let me go then, right now, you would've protecting yourself and your people when those guys attacked your camp, instead of sitting here on my bed, unable to do anything. Now tell me, is this all my fault?" I explain to her. Again, silence filled the air as she thought about what I said before.

"You're right... You're right. It is all my fault. I should've listened to you, but now, it's too late. All my soldiers, my friends, and my allies would think that I fled the camp when the camp is attacked, betrayed them, left them to die there. Now, who would help me regain my throne? Everything is ruined, damaged, broken beyond repair. What if I broke their trust towards me? And joins that false emperor? I'd be nothing but history..." She said with sad tone on her voice. I'm thinking for a little while about the opportunity for peace.

"You know... I can help you win your throne back and tell those who're part of your rebellion of what really happened" I reply her, hoping that I could use this opportunity to align both of our worlds so there will be no wars in the future.

"Y... You will?" She asks with disbelieve and a shine of hope on her eyes.

"Yes, I will. But, with one condition m'lady..." I said, try to negotiate with her.

"I'm listening" She replies me.

"You would never, ever, attacks my village, or any part of Earthrealm. And whenever we require your assistance, you'll help us, and you'll lend us your best soldiers. Deal?" I said my terms to her and hold out my hand. A brief moment passed as she thinks about my term, and finally, she shakes my hand along with a nod. "You have done a good decision, this may save life of billions of peoples. Now I have to talk to the Generals at the HQ, hopefully they could send some men with me to fight for you".

"You lead a squadron aren't you? Why don't you just send them with you?" she said.

"I can't. I'm not entirely command them. I'm just a field commander. And Chief won't let me brought them with me outside the earth" I reply her.

I took a bamboo staff on the corner of my room and give it to her to support her when she walking. When she receive it, she asks me "Why'd you keep a bamboo staff inside your room?"

"Just in case. You'll never know, so you better prepare. And it's safer than to use heavy weapons." I reply her before she stood up with the bamboo staff supporting her.

I show her the house and take her to almost all room inside my house. Until I told her about my special room. "... And that is to it. If you're hungry, just open the can, pour it to the pan, heat it up, and you're ready to eat. And you see that table filled with stuffs? That is my engineering bench. Don't touch anything there, okay? Now there is one room you're not supposed to go inside, even in emergency, unless I let you. So that's it, that's all of my house".

"Why did you tell me about your house and everything?" She asks after the brief tour around my humble little house.

"Remember about the Generals on the HQ? They're far, far away from here. I'll go for at least three days" I reply her.

"I see" she said.

"I'm gotta go now. I won't waste my time" I said.

I quickly put on my Jungle Wasteland Ranger shirt with the Wasteland Rangers logo on it. And I also wear my woodland camo cargo pants, just to make my shirt and the pants fit. Then I use my same equipment I use when I accidentally enters Outworld. I get my key and head to the front door, but before I open the door and go out, I turn to my guest and say "I'm going to lock the house from outside. You don't mind, right?".

"No, I don't" she said after she shook her head lightly.

"Alright. I'll be back within three or five days. By the way, my name is Alexander, but you can call me Alex. What's your name, may I ask?" I said.

"Mileena, my name is Mileena. And thank you for your hospitality" she replies me.

I nod as I smile before I go out and lock the door from outside. I head to the airfield along with a patrol from the Viper squad, we share a bit of experience through the journey, and finally, we reach the airfield. The Viper team apparently got the next guarding turn after the Eagle squad. I walk through the airstrip to a tower similar to an air traffic control by usage, but right below the tower, I stopped by a man, he asks "Where are you going, sarge? With these uniform shirt, guns, vest and stuffs?".

"I'm gonna go to the HQ" I reply.

"What're you gonna do there?" he asks back.

"I have something to talk about with the Generals" I reply him.

"I see. Well, you don't have to call for a plane to pick you up then" he said.

"What? Why?" I ask him.

"There's a plane from the HQ that send some munitions and equipment here, you can get to the HQ with them. They should be here, right now".

Right after he said it, a plane I see, approaching slowly from the sky. And after several minutes, it lands on the airstrip. I head towards the plane, hoping that I could talk to the pilot to take me to the HQ.

Long story short, I'm in the plane, heading directly towards the HQ, I sit in the empty cargo bay, I can do almost everything here, but I decide to sleep, so hopefully I woke up when I arrive at the HQ.

I woke up all of the sudden from a quake inside the plane, then I hear landing gear of the plane touches the ground, and I also hear the plane's engine slowly stops. And as the plane's turbine blades stops completely, the door opened, and I step out of the plane. Though it's already night time, but I want to meet at least one of the Generals. I quickly get inside a truck that filled with soldiers after I ask the driver about where're they going and could I get along.

The truck has went from the airfield to the HQ with me inside. And we finally arrive at the very HQ. Large buildings made of concrete with gun posts and searchlight on top. I can see some soldiers trains on the open field, from basic training, to CQB training, like what I've been through when I was a soldier of exchange. The truck's stops, and all of us get off the truck, while all of the guys from the truck goes somewhere else, I walk towards a guard beside a parked BMP. I ask him "Excuse me, do you know where the General is?".

"I don't know. They might be inside, planning something" he replies me.

I go away after he said that, and I head into another guard that is standing beside a new building that I didn't knew about. But before I even walk, my eyes caught a silhouette of a man that looks familiar. I approach him, and when I behind him, I said "Sergei?". The man turns to me, and it's him, my old friend Sergei.

"Hey, Alexei, my friend! You've not changed after four years, my friend!" he said in excitement with his thick Russian accent as he gives me a friendly embrace.

"And you, you have changed a lot! I see you have grow some beard. And please, stop calling me Alexei" I reply him after I release myself from his embrace.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop Alex... ei" he said.

"God dammit, Sergei!" I warn him.

"Okay, sorry, I'm just kidding. Now, what are you doing here at the HQ, my friend?" he ask me.

"I need to meet the Generals. I have some really important thing to talk about" I said, getting serious.

"Oh, some 'Top Secret' stuff, huh? I see. I don't know where all of the Generals is, but I know where one of them. It's General Mark, he's watching the shooting exercise at the firing range right now. Go meet him, my friend" he replies.

"Alright, thanks buddy" I said with a friendly pat on his shoulder.

After I walk around the HQ, trying to recall all of my memories about this place and all the new things, I walk directly to the firing range. As I enters the firing range, I see General Mark, the man who in charge of Wasteland Rangers on Europe. I approach him, and when I'm right before him, I salute him as I say "General Mark, sir". He salute back at me as he says this with his heavy German accent "Sergeant Adalmund", he put his arm down before he says "It's been quite a while since you were here".

"Yes, sir. It's been a while" I reply him.

"Now, what is your intention for coming to the HQ, sergeant?" he asks me.

"Well, I think I have a plan to merge both Outworld and our world into..." before I even finished my words, General Mark cut it off by saying "No, no. Not Outworld. Did you remember what they did to us 25 years ago? I almost lost my life and my family because of them!"

"Sir, I do remember our own history. But now, the Outworld's emperor has changed. It's now a new emperor who rules the Outworld. And from what I heard from a source, the throne the recent emperor is sit on, was belongs to a rightful empress that has been dethroned by force, and now, she done a rebellion to take over her throne" I explain the situation to General Mark.

"So, you want to help a rebel, to take over a throne. And I suppose, you want me to lend you some men power, am I right?" He said.

"Um, yes, sir. If possible, I would like to take Venom squad with me to do this quest, sir" I reply him.

"No. Not even a single member of the Venom may joins you in your quest" he replies me with quite high tone.

"But, sir. Why?" I ask him for explanation.

"The thing is, our task is to prevent any sorts of Terrorist activity over the world and to resist any sort of attacks by any dimensions to Earth. But now, you wanted to help what appears to be the terrorist of Outworld" he replies my question, and before I even reply, he adding "But, since it's in Outworld, not earth, I think it's worth to discuss, we just prevent terrorist in Earth only. But, I need to talk to the rest of the General about this. Let's see if they agreed about your plan"

"Thank you, sir" I said with a suppressed excitement in my heart.

"Your welcome, soldier. Dismiss" he replies me with salute, and I salute back in response.

After the meeting with General Mark, I decide to walk around a bit, to getting more of my memories about this place back. There's quite a lot of changes in this place, there's now more buildings and barricades, and also, more armored vehicles are parked in some areas. But what caught my eyes the most is, 3 Mi-26 "Hind" inside a building, and 2 other on the runway. After that, I decide to wait on the bar near the workshop. "A shot of Vodka please" I said to the bartender. He gives me a glass soon after, and as I planning about what should I do after this, the bartender asks me as he cleans some glasses "You're Alex, right? One of the youngest Sergeant?".

"That's me" I reply him after I drank half of the shot.

"Everyone here asking. Why didn't you join the Rednecks" he said asking.

"I never did want to be completely tied up to rule. I'm kinda a rebel" I reply.

"Well, that's make sense" he said before he fills my glass with Vodka.

After several hours of waiting, I started to get bored. So I decide to go to check on the Generals after I pay the bartender. And as I walking towards the HQ office, sirens on the watchtowers starts to screams as speakers on the building loudly enhance the volume of a man's voice, he said "All units, terrorist attack parties has been sighted North and Northwest of the HQ. All units get to your station. This is not a drill, I say again, this is not a drill. Everyone get to your battle station". After that announcement, I pull my SIG and quickly move to the North gate along with several others soldiers.

As I reach the Northern gate, the two Hinds that were on the airstrip fly above my head towards the parties. I'm wondering why'd they send two attack helicopters for this. But my question answered after I open the Northern gate. I see, at least 50 terrorist armed with automatic rifles, frag grenades, kevlar vest, and several dogs. And among them, 5 and BMP starts to open fire at us with it's weapon. I quickly taking cover behind the wall in reflex. And as I planning to move on the Northeast flank, three BTRs passes me out of the gate, and start to counter-attack to those terrorists.

Finally, after a while of planning, I start to run to the east before I start to flank them from the side. But after I out of the Northern gate, a shell from one of the BMP hit the ground right before me, making me flew back a couple of feet. I'm trying to hold the pain from the shell shard that hit my vest and keep fighting, but my sight getting blurred, and in no time, I pass out.

I wake up inside the HQ's medical center, with several of wounded soldiers around me. A doctor that is passes me approach me, and he said "Ah, you're awake. You've passed out for at least three hours from that High explosive shell impact".

In confusion I said "Three hours? High-Ex shell? How came I survived that? It's just several meters away from me"

"Well, lucky you, your vest isn't just normal Kevlar. It's enhanced Kevlar from what I see, and the shell shards that hit you merely do any damage to you. Anyway you can get out of here if you want, there's nothing else to worry about you" said the doctor.

I get off the bed and start to walk out of the medical center, though my sight's a bit disoriented, but it's become normal in a moment. As I reach the front door and open it, I found General Mark sitting on a bench just outside of the medical center. I approach him and salute him. "You're finally awake, Sergeant. Have a seat." he said, and then I sit beside him.

"So, what does the Generals said?" I ask.

"I got a good news and bad news for you. Good news is, we agree to let you do whatever you planned as long as it's for the good of our world" said General Mark.

"And the bad news?" I ask him.

"You can't get anyone from our organization to come with you. But if they voluntarily joins you, we can't do anything" General Mark adding.

"I see... So, I had the permission for this, sir?" I said.

"Yes. And also, we'll give you some of our equipment to help you in this cause" General Mark replies.

"Sir, I have a question" I said.

"Go ahead" he said

"Why can't I get anyone on my cause, sir?" I ask.

"The problem is, terrorist act has increasing and we need all of our manpower to prepare for anything those terrorist are planning towards us" said General Mark before he adding "I actually want to send someone with you. Your plan for the good of our world is totally appreciated. But, giving you the permission to any equipment and vehicle you need is the best thing we can do. Vehicles and equipment can easily replaced. But men, men are harder to replace"

There's nothing but silence. My plan has been a bit changed after General Mark's statement. But the bright side is I'm able to take any equipment I need for my cause. I decide to leave to the armory to take what I need and head back home, but before it, I do a salute to General Mark after I stand up from the bench.

I reach the armory in no time, and enters it. The armory is quite empty at the moment but some soldiers who wants to either take a weapon or take some munitions. I get closer to the guy who is behind the iron bar, after I finally stands before him, he asks me with Australian accent "What'd ya want, mate?"

"I want a NVG, Ghillie suit, an enhanced Kevlar to replace this Kevlar, two cold steel combat knife, RPG-7, M-14 EBR, C-4s, landmines and field dressings" I said.

"Did ya have the money to pay that all, mate?" he asks.

"The Generals has gave me the permission to take anything I need" I said.

"Aight, and where'd ya want these stuffs to delivered, eh?" he asks

"Just delivered it to my village, at this coordinate" I said as I gave him a piece of paper where the coordinate of my village is written.

"Yes, sir. If ya wanna go back to yer village along with yer stuffs. The plane's a blue twin turbines cargo, it's on the airstrip. Better get there fast, they won't wait for ya" he said before he walks to the storage and take the equipment I said before and he told someone to pack it inside a used wooden crate with the word "Ammo" written on it.

I decide to go to the airstrip as I waiting for my equipment to put into the cargo plane that the guy in the armory mentioned before. But after a while, I realize, it's the same plane that I take to get here. Then I ask the pilot to take me again to my village. And such a coincidence, he also in a duty to deliver another cargo of weapons and munitions to my village, again.

Long story short, I'm now sitting on a passenger seat inside the cargo plane that take me to my village, and now, it's just a matter of time before I come home to my home sweet home. And I hope the lady didn't open my secret room or touch anything on my workbench. Because those things is still on Beta versions. But all of my negative thought wasted away as I make comfort of myself and get into sleep as I await for this flight over.


	4. Chapter 4

**"Friend In Need"**

I stand before my house, after a long and cold journey through the air. I arrived here at 17:38, close to midnight. I prepare myself, and hope that my fierce guest doesn't strike me because she's startled. I take my house key, and unlock the door. I stick to the wall as I slowly open the door. The door creaks as it opens wider and wider, I thought for myself "I should really put some oil right there". The light's on, and I can clearly see, that nobody is in the living room. I to inspect the kitchen just to find nothing but some empty cans of food and drinks. And now, only one room within the vicinity of my house that isn't forbidden I haven't check, and it's my own room. I once again stick to the wall as I open the door, and yet, when I check inside, there's no one inside.

Now I'm suspicious that my guest has enters my forbidden room. And I even more suspicious after I heard something fall on my forbidden room. I quickly head to my forbidden room, and opens the door. I can barely see anything due to the light bulb that haven't been turned on yet. I turn on the switch on the wall and light filled the room. But then, in my surprise I see my guest, Mileena, holding on my prototype of Gauntlet on her hand. "You're such a rebel, aren't you?" I said to her.

"I can't help myself to see what's inside this room" she replies.

"Alright, now get out of this room, and give me that thing. And how did you manage to get in?" I said.

"I find the key above the doorway. So, how was your negotiation? Did you get some men?" she asks me after she got out of the room and hand me the gauntlet.

"No, I didn't. I get everything but manpower. Looks like I'm the only one who's going to help you" I response her.

"Hmm, very well then. Now, let's go back to Outworld. My wound's heals, and I'm so ready right now" she said.

"Alright. Give me several minutes, I need to pack my stuffs" I reply before I head straight to my room and change my clothes and pack my stuffs.

At least fifteen minutes has passed, and I'm pretty sure I've packed everything on my Alice pack. I've change my outfit to my combat outfit, which consist of red shirt, woodland camo jacket, black cargo pants, combat boots, combat gloves, and my ballistic mask made by somekind of metal alloy we find on a bunker near the village. And I didn't forget to brought my AK-47 and my prototype pump-action crossbow along with several mags, arrows, and shotgun shell arrowhead.

I get out of my room with all of the things I need on my Alice pack, and Mileena is waiting for me with her arms crossed before the room, she look at me and she asks "How come you didn't get heated with clothes that thick?"

"Actually, I won't. These clothes in fact, would block the heat from the air to hit my skin. And also, would keep me warm in cold temperature" I replied her.

"Alright then, now let's go. Hopefully my camp's still there" she said, with worry on her voice.

Soon after, we go out and head to the portal where I accidentally entered Outworld. But the darkness of the night prevent us, I quickly pull out my flashlight and turn it on. After the flashlight is on and it's light clear the view of the path, Mileena says "What sorcery is this? How could you... Are you a sorcerer?"

"No. No I'm not" I denied her statement. "This is just one of various tools we Earthrealmer use in our everyday life"

"So, what sorcery or spell behind this 'tool'?" she asks.

"It's not sorcery, it's science" I reply her. "Even if I explain how this works to you. I don't think you would understand"

After that, we continue our journey to the portal. I take the common path to the airfield, then I take the path into a direction where I was checking on the portal. As we getting closer, the portal opens somehow, and without wasting anymore time, we quickly get inside it to Outworld.

As we got out of the portal, our eyes caught an eerie sight. The camp where I was held and filled with hundreds to thousands of tarkatans is now nothing but torn tents and rubble. Dead bodies and body parts laying everywhere as we venture deeper to the destroyed camp. And in a corner, we see a dying tarkatan. Mileena quickly approach him and speak to him with a language I don't understand. He said many things to her, and he looked at me before he exhaled his last breath. I ask Mileena "What does he said?"

"Those Osh-Tekk... They... They took them... They took Tanya and Rain to the emperor's kourtyard... And they will be executed tomorrow..." she replies with a mixture of worry and sadness tone on her voice before she adding "I don't know what to do! They're my friends and allies!"

"Who is this Tanya and Rain?" I ask her.

"You've met them before. Tanya is the woman with golden and black outfit. While Rain is the man in purple and black outfit" she response me.

"I see..." I reply,

"Please, you have to help me get them back! They're the only peoples I trust!" she said to me, begging.

"Okay... Just... Just Wait here, okay. I'll get something first" I said before I enter the portal once more and into the Earth again. Once I'm in Earth, I call David via radio. I say "Hey, David. It's Alex. Did you say you've got an LAV back then? Because I need it right now" after that, I quickly head to the village's workshop.

There, David is inside, beside the six-wheeler LAV. He approach me and ask "So, what're you need this LAV for?"

"Have you heard that I'm in an important mission?" I ask back.

"Oh... So you need this girl for that? Take it, anywhere you want. Beside you're the only one who can drive this thing" he replies, before he adding "And don't worry, the tank is full and I've store some extra fuel"

"Alright, thanks a lot, man" I said before I take the LAV and drive away back to Outworld.

I once again arrived at Outworld, this time with an LAV. After I got out of the LAV, Mileena looking at me with confusion. She says "First a fireless torch. And now, you brought a horseless armored carriage"

"Come on now. With this LAV, we can get to the courtyard within, in about 6 hours" I said.

"What? Six hours? From two days on foot become six hours on this? Then we mustn't waste anymore time!" she said.

Soon after, both of us get inside the LAV, and with Mileena told me the direction, I drive the LAV to the kourtyard. Hours after hours passed, and none of us is asleep for even once. We both is concentrating and planning on how we should save both Tanya and Rain. And now, the sun rises on Outworld, and from afar, we see what appears to be a city, quiet a big one, in the middle of the desert. "So, what's our plan?" asks Mileena.

"I think we should breach the gate, get in, surprise them, take Tanya and Rain, and get out. After we get inside, I'll cover you with the fixed machine gun, while you go and retrieve them" I response her as I drive the LAV.

"That's sounds like a plan" said Mileena. "And thank you for this. For helping me in this stressful time"

"No problem, mistress. It's already my duty. If I'm about to align both of our worlds, first I have to be a friend and friend in need for the future empress" I reply her.

We continue to drive towards the city. As time passes by, we're getting closer from the city and closer from saving Tanya and Rain. As I drive the LAV towards the city, I cock and lock my AK, and put on some reserve ammo on my pockets. And now, I'm totally ready for battle.

Meanwhile, within the city we're heading in. Tanya and Rain, the rebel's officers are brought into the emperor's kourtyard cuffed and tens of Osh-Tekk warriors escorting them. They're brought into a small podium with a blood stained block of wood on it. A blood stained Macuahuitl is leaned on the wood block. Hundreds of Outworlders starts to gathered before the kourtyard as the rebel's officers slowly taken to the execution block. A headless body of an Outworlder who has done a petty crime is taken away from the block and brought somewhere by the Osh-Tekks. Both Tanya and Rain now kneels before the execution block, now their neck touches the very wooden block where criminals executed. Two Osh-Tekks brought two Macuahuitl stands beside Tanya and Rain. They brought their swords up, ready to chop off their head.

Back at us. Both Mileena and I finally reach the front gate of the city, guarded with several Osh-Tekks. I floor the gas pedal of the LAV, and with high speed I breach the gate. And with the direction given to me by Mileena, I drive the LAV into the execution ground. The Osh-Tekks that were about to execute Tanya and Rain get startled when they hear the roaring of the LAV engine and the ground shaking as the LAV's tire spinning on the ground. The peoples starts to scatters all over the place. I pull the handbrake when the LAV is still moving. The dust from the traction of the wheel and the ground spread into the air, and along with it, I open the side door of the LAV before hasting to the fixed machine gun on top. Mileena got out of the LAV and she's running towards them, while I cock the LMG and I yell to her "Go! I'll cover you!". As Mileena running towards Tanya and Rain, a group of at least 10 Osh-Tekks coming from the East, and quickly I start to fire at them. I easily wipe them off with this LMG I use.

At least 2 minutes past, and Mileena has coming back to the LAV with both Tanya and Rain. I come down to open the side door and back to man the machine gun. But in my surprise, I see hundreds of Osh-Tekks coming toward us from the West. And when I thought things can't get worst, I realize that the machine gun I man right now has completely out of bullet. After that, I quickly get inside the LAV and close the hatch to the top. After that, I get to the driver seat, start the LAV, and drive out of the city with an army of Osh-Tekks behind us. After I drive the LAV out of the city, I overheard Tanya speaking to Mileena "Mileena? You... You saves us?"

"Not just me. Thanks to this man, Alex, he brought this carriages to help me rescue both of you" replies Mileena.

"Thank you, Alex. For helping Mileena and us" Tanya said to me as I drive the LAV.

"Yeah, no problem" I reply her. Little did she know, I am the same person who was uses Mileena as a human shield to get out of Outworld several days ago.

We finally reach the same spot on the jungle where the camp were after at least another six hours of driving. After I open the backdoor, I found Tanya glaring at me, it looks like that she realize that I am the same person that was held in custody on that camp. Tanya instantly tackle me to the ground and pin me down. "You! I know you! You were there. You've threatened Mileena. But why did you saves us?" said Tanya as she glares at me.

"He's not an enemy, Tanya. He has joins us, and now he fought for us" said Mileena, defending me.

"Why did you take this Earthrealmer with us, Mileena? I didn't think he could do kombat properly" said Rain.

"He may not look as strong as you, Rain. But he definitely would fight for us for a reason" said Mileena.

"Speak your intention, Earthrealmer" said Tanya.

"I just want to align Outworld and Earthrealm. So there will be no more wars" I replied her.

"But why did you fight for us? Why didn't you just ask that to that Ko'atal?" asks Tanya.

"I knew what really happened. Kotal Kahn was taking over Mileena's throne about five years ago. And from what I've learned, once a traitor, always a traitor. And a traitor may never be trusted" I reply her. Tanya then stops pinning me down and let me go.

"I'm truly sorry, Mileena. We can't hold those Osh-Tekks, and we got caught" said Tanya to Mileena.

"It is fine, dearest Tanya. Now, do you know about the rest of our army?" said Mileena.

"I remember we passed several outposts, and I remember our tarkatans being held on those outposts. If we move fast, we may can save them" replied Tanya.

"I'll do it. I'll go save them" I said, offering myself.

"What? You? I don't think you could wipe out an outpost by yourself" said Tanya in doubt.

"Remember lady, looks can be deceiving. Tell me where's those outpost is, and tonight, I'll go attack them and brought back the tarkatans" I reply.

"Very well, Alex. But we better have some rest now" said Mileena.

After that, we set up a camp in that jungle, near the LAV. Lucky for me, I brought my tent along with my stuffs. I set up my tent, and I decide to take a nap inside it.

Hours passed, and I awake from my nap. After I open my tent, I found a campfire and several other small tents were already made. I got out of the tent, and I see Mileena sitting inside a tent, while I didn't see Tanya or Rain anywhere nearby. I approach Mileena in her tent, and when I get close, I see her looking at me and smiles. She said "Ah, you're awake. Tanya and Rain go out to find firewood and fresh water. Yet we didn't have any dinner for tonight. Would you go hunt and bring us some food?"

"Well, miss, you don't have to worry about food. I have brought some canned food from my house, and I think it'll enough for four of us for a dinner" I reply her.

"Hmm, that's good then. And if you did free the tarkatans from those outpost, remember to bring any food you found there. We'll need those to feed them" she said.

"Yes, ma'am. Now if you excuse me, I want to return this LAV back to where it belong" I reply her.

She just nod in response, and I quickly get inside the LAV and brought it back to the village's workshop where David is waiting. Once I reach the workshop, it turns out that David isn't there, "Probably he's going hunting or something" I thought for myself after I got out from the LAV. And I quickly head back to Outworld after that without wasting more time.

Once I reached Outworld, I head to the campsite just to found everyone is in the campsite, surrounding the campfire. I approach them and they all looks at me. I ask them "What's going on?"

"We're all hungry" said Tanya.

"Oh, of course. Just give me a second, I'll make some food for our dinner tonight" I reply her.

I get inside my tent to take a small frying pan, several plates and spoon, and several canned food. After that I head to the campfire and start to open the canned foods and heat it on the frying pan. "Why did you Earthrealmer wrap your food inside metal?" asks Tanya.

"Well, this is some sort of reserve food. We canned this so it would last longer" I reply.

"How long it could last?" asks Mileena.

"How long? If the can is good with no rust or anything. Forever" I reply.

"Forever!?" both Mileena and Tanya said at the same time, they seems startled after I mention how long canned food can last.

"How is that possible? What sorcery did you use?" asks Rain.

"We didn't use any sorcery, we just put the food inside the can, heat it up to kill any bacteria, clean it up with hot water, and that's it. But the can have to be completely sealed. Otherwise it's useless" I reply. All of them nods slowly after I reply Rain.

"Ah, there you go, mistress. Your dinner" I said before I put the heated beef into a plastic plate I brought.

"Thank you" said Mileena. Before she asks "It's odd. Why is this plate so light? Like it's almost has no weight?"

"It's made of plastic. Yes, it is light and else, but it's weak. Yet it's suitable to put food there" I reply her as I put another canned food on the frying pan to heat it up.

"So, is life on Earthrealm better than Outworld?" asks Tanya, changing the topic.

"I never live on Outworld before. But I guess it's better" I reply.

"How better?" Tanya asks back.

"Our planet is consist of 150 plus countries. And mostly led by a president, though several still led by kings or queens" I reply her.

"Press... Persi... Presit... What is it?" Mileena ask.

"President is a position in the government, where any citizen who is worthy and are elected to be a president. Though a president's governing time can only last from 5 to 10 years" I reply.

"So, you're always had different leaders?" asks Tanya.

"Yep, and that my friend, is one of the reasons why we Earthrealmer is so advanced. Imagine this, we had a cell phone tha..." I reply, but I'm interrupted by Mileena, she asks "What is Cell phone?"

"Cell phone is... I don't know how to explain this to you... Cell phone is a device that could help us in almost any case in everyday life. We can contact peoples that is away from us within seconds, we can also make a note, listening to music, watching videos, basically almost everything" I said, explaining about cell phone as far as I know.

"Wow. What sorcery principal did it uses?" Tanya asks.

"It's not sorcery. I don't know actually. But one thing for sure, it makes the users life more... colorful" I reply her as I put the food on the frying pan into two plates since the canned food I heat is quite large.

"How did you Earthrealmer travel from one place to another? Did it takes weeks to months to reach a place?" Rain asks.

"What? Weeks? No, no. When we, Earthrealmer travels from one place to another far away place, it's only took hours. But sometimes could reach a full day" I reply.

"How come?" Mileena asks.

"We use a mode of transportation called Airplane. Basically it's a iron bird that could fly. And believe me, some of it could break your eardrum if it fly too close to you" I said.

"So, you're flying?" said Tanya.

"You could say so" I reply before I put the heated meal from the frying pan to a plate for me.

"How about that horseless carriage we saw earlier?" ask Tanya.

"It's an LAV, Light Armored Vehicle. It's actually a light military class is it IFV? Anyway, if you ask me where the horse is. Than the answer would be somewhere inside it" I reply her.

"Inside? But we saw no horse" said Tanya.

"It's actually the engine. It's a big metal box filled with mechanical components and parts that could make the wheel of the LAV to rotate and make the vehicle to move" I reply her.

"Now I really wanted to come to Earthrealm in peace. Just to see it's wonders and advanced technologies" said Tanya.

"And that dream, my friend, could become real. If we could win the throne back for Mileena, then we could align both Outworld and Earthrealm, and you can just enters Earthrealm" I reply her before I put and chew a spoonful of meal to my mouth. And then, after I swallow the meal in my mouth I adding "But I don't think you could just enters Earthrealm with those clothes"

"What do you mean?" ask Mileena.

"You see, we Earthrealm often to use a lot of clothes on our body. Me for example, the only exposed parts of my body is my head and neck. Beside this keeps me warm on the cold night, it's also prevent most of the day's heat to touch my skin" I reply her.

"Even in desert area?" she asks back.

"Yes, but a little less if compared to places where the day is colder. But, it's for me, a soldier, it's really help me" I reply.

"So, what about the civilians?" Tanya asks.

"Well, they could dress as much or as less as they want to, but they also need to bow to the norms and culture" I reply her before I chewing my last spoon of food.

"I see. And what about that... Metal Spitter that is fixed on top of that carriage you brought before?" Tanya asks.

"It's a LMG, light Machine Gun. And you're right about how you said it. It is firing metal. And it fires it at an extremely fast speed. And trust me, some weapon can even rip a man apart with several bullets." I reply her.

"So, you didn't do kombat in war?" asks Mileena.

"Some of us did. But we mostly use firearms. And we also have rules. But one weapon that everyone of us feared is... Nuclear Bomb" I reply her.

"Nuclear Bomb? What's that?" Tanya asks.

"It's a powerful weapon. So powerful, it could destroy a whole large city or even a country with just one piece" I reply her, explaining.

"That's... That's... I don't know what to say... And you use that regularly?" said Tanya.

"No, in fact we haven't use one in a long time since the first time it used in an actual war. But mostly those bombs were used in tests. And if a country use Nuclear bomb to attack other right now... You won't came to Earthrealm anymore. And if you do come to Earthrealm, you probably dead if you get into nuclear radiation" I said.

"What is this Nuclear Radiation?" asks Rain.

"Nuclear Radiation is what left of Nuclear detonation or reaction. It is so deadly, if anyone get too close or absorb too much of it. They'll probably dies instantly, even if they do survive, they will suffer a lifetime disease caused by those radiation. Even some say they would mutated into fearsome creature" I reply.

"Earthrealmers have immense power, yet they're able to control it" said Rain.

"Indeed. And luckily most of the countries that has nuclear weapons are always had different leaders. So the chance of a nuclear war could started is tiny" I reply.

We spend the next couple hours of asking and answering. Mostly was me who is answering while Mileena, Tanya, and Rain who is asking. But then, I realize the moon is brightly shining above us, the sign of midnight has reach us. I quickly put on my gears, such as an NVG, two knives, titanium blade I brought from my village, and my prototype pump-action crossbow to test. Tanya told me that the outpost is on the east, near a trade route. And then I head directly towards it.

I reach what appears to be a quite large dirt road within the forest, I turn my NVG on to see the world around me better. I continue on follows the route within the forest, where no one can see me inside the forest. I keep on following the route, until my steps stopped when I see a patrol of two walking along the route. I try to sneak past them, but I accidentally step on a dried twig, which makes them aware, and now they're walking towards me.

Quickly I hide behind a bush next to me. I can clearly see everything within the darkness of the night with my NVG, but not with those two men, they didn't seem to see anything well obviously.

I didn't want my stealth to be compromised, so I quickly jumps out from the bush and puncture the closest man on his throat. Unfortunately, the other one ran away before I could throw my knife or uses my prototype. Without much thinking, I follow the other man who's running, I quietly follow him through the darkness of the forest, until he leads me to some kind of a building, or fortress, which mostly built of wood.

The gate's opens, and the man run inside before the gate closed back. I move and stick to the wall near the gate, and I overheard the conversation done by the man who enters this building with some other men. The first man opens the conversation "What is happened to you? You looks like you just saw a ghost"

"It is... It is a ghost..." the man who was ran inside replies.

"What are you talking about?" the other one asks.

"I don't know what it is... But he has... He has three poorly glowing green eyes... And he also has killed Nafi..." he said.

"Hmm... Whatever that is, I'm sure it has an intention about this outpost. Let's go, we have to wake everyone up and reinforce the defense" the other man said.

After overheard the conversation, I quickly retreat back to the darkness of the forest as I planning on my next move.

I move to the back of the building, and I see what appears to be a prison or something. I sneak past several guards that is patrolling before I enter the prison from the back door. And as I expected, the cells are filled with tarkatans. And a luck for me, a guard was stands before me as he throws bread to the tarkatans. I quickly pull out my knife as I see that he brought the cell key. I stabs his throat before I take the key from him.

I open one of the cell, and they're charging at me. I put my hands up as I said "I'm with Mileena. I'm with Mileena". Although they didn't talk, but from their act, I know that they're know the name of Mileena. I throws the cell key at them, and one of them start to freed the other tarkatans who are inside the cells.

Shortly after, all of the tarkatans were freed from their cells, and now, I temporarily command them to standby near the front door. I peek out to find at least ten guards were patrolling and guarding on the main lawn. And I have at least thirty tarkatans on my side now. "Alright, I'm gonna kick this door open, and all of us gonna strike them head on. Then I brought you back to Mileena, okay?" I said as I keep my eyes on the guards outside.

With my fingers I countdown, "Three, two, one, zero" I pulled out my titanium blade from it's sheath. And after the count of zero, I kick down the front door and charge outside with my titanium blade on my hands and tarkatans behind me. I plunge into battle with the element of surprise on my side, I quickly attack on two men who's stands ready with their crappy sword on their hands.

I quickly thrust my blade at one of them, but he block it before their turn to strike at me. He raise their sword high up in the air before they strike me, but I block it with my blade and quickly kick him back before it try to slice the other guard beside him, but he also block it, and he kick me down by sweeping me on my feet. Quickly I roll to my side right before he thrust his sword. I put myself into crouching stance before I block another strike from him. Another guard that I kicked before charge at me, but I sweep his feet till he's down, then I got up back to my two feet.

I quickly charge at one guard, but he blocks it right before my blade hit his head, in defense, I kick him back before I thrust my blade at him, this time my blade going through his body with ease. I pull my blade back, ready to face the other guard. But when I turn around, a tarkatan already killed him.

After the battle, all of the Osh-Tekks who were guarding at this outpost is killed, and then, I lead the tarkatans that I freed back to the camp, where Mileena is waiting.

Later that night, the tarkatans and I finally reach the camp after some time. While Mileena approach the tarkatans and interact with them, I decide to go to my tent, to have a rest after a battle. I drink some water from my canteen, and also use it to clean both of my blade and my knife. I open my jacket a bit, to let fresh air cool my heated body. I also take off my boots and socks, and put some water on my feet. And I also let go of my NVG after I turn it off.

As I cool myself off, Tanya, the lady in black and gold, approaches me, and when she's stands before me, she said "Hello, Alex"

"Hi, Tanya" I reply her before I put some water to my face.

"So, did you got any wounds or injuries from your act of rescuing those tarkatans?" she asks.

"Not even a scratch. Anyway, why'd you ask?" I said.

"Just to make sure you're okay. I heard Earthrealm humans are weak" she replies. I actually quite offended from her words. But I keep it cool.

"Thanks. Now if you excuse me, I want to refresh my energy for tomorrow" I reply her.

After that short conversation with her, Tanya leave me. While I took both of my boots inside my tent before I close the tent's zipper. I take off my jacket and make it into a pillow. Now I lay down inside my tent, trying to sleep. And I fall asleep in no time, because my body and mind already really tired.


	5. Chapter 5

p style="text-align: center;"strong style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; text-align: -webkit-center; background-color: #fffffa;""Information"/strongbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; text-align: -webkit-center; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; text-align: -webkit-center; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"Five days has passed since I attacked that outpost and saved those Tarkatans, nothing much has changes. Now Mileena and Tanya has agreed to train me during their free time. I really appreciate of this, because I'm not as fast as they are, but still, both of them approves my tactics. And I also founds that tarkatans feed on almost everything, meat mostly, fishes, birds, crocodiles, lizards, snakes, you name it, they eat it. I also feed on something, but instead of all the kinds of animals, I eat MREs that I brought, and some wildlife, such as small animals and stuffs. I also eats lizards and snakes, but I like birds the /br /Now here I am, resting after several hours of training with two friends of mine, Mileena and Tanya. While the two is out there somewhere, probably cooling themselves off, I'm sitting before my tent while I sharpen my knife with a sharpening stone. There's not much I could do now, I mean I didn't brought the tools to improve my prototype, I also only brought limited amount of munitions, so I can't do any shooting course with my AK, and I also have nothing else in my /br /The night slowly falls as darkness starts to engulf everything that sunshine has enlightened before. The moon and the stars arise from it's hiding as the sun falls down and it's light disappears. Both Mileena and Tanya has now returns to the campsite, and for me, they seems fresher than they were. br /br /Right now I'm in the middle of my own dinner of civilian class MRE when two of them approaches me. They stops not so far from me, then Mileena say "What are you eating?"br /br / "MRE. Meal Ready to Eat" I reply after I swallow a spoonful of /br / "Is that what you earthrealmers eat everyday?" Tanya /br / "What? No. It's just either soldier's food in combat situation or for reserves" I /br / "I see" Mileena said before pausing. Then she continues "Anyway we have another task for you"br /br / "I'm listening" I /br / "I've interrogate a surviving Osh-Tekk that were attacked me. And he mentions about another outpost, not far from here. And there's a bunch of tarkatans being held there" Tanya /br / "Okay. You know where it is, aren't you?" I response /br / "Worry not. I'll take you there" she /br / "All right. Wait for me to prepare my stuffs" I reply, before I throw the empty plastic of the MRE /br /As the last mission, I put on my NVG, knife, boots, vest, and gloves. But this time, I'm not going to get my prototype. Instead I'll brought my AK-47, and the reason why I brought this weapon, is because the suppressor, the thing that I've lost on my own house quite a while ago, turns out to be hiding in a small pouch inside my backpack. I felt like a retard when I find it. br /br /Now I'm ready, my AK is on fire mode, six reserve magazine on my vest's pouch. I also brought my .45 ACP pistol for my secondary weapon. As I'm heading towards a tent where Tanya has told me to come for briefing, I get all of my weapons ready, and now somehow I feels like when I was in the Zone of Alienation when I was a soldier of exchange, and I'm about to go to a mission near /br /Inside the tent, Mileena and Tanya is talking beside a table with two cups filled with hot liquid, probably tea. I clear my throat to alert them about my presence. Both of them look at me, and then Mileena say "Well, well. Look at my soldier here, so full of weapons and equipment. Unlike tarkatans or Osh-Tekk"br /br / "But I have a lot more chance to survive and endure in battle" I reply /br / "Are you ready for this?" Tanya /br / "Yeah, I'm totally is" I reply her, with a little bit of /br / "So let's go" she said as she walk past me and out of the /br / "Alex..." said Mileena, halting me before I /br / "Yeah?" I reply as I turn to /br / "Just in case if you find any documents there. Make sure to bring it to me, okay?" she /br / "Sure thing. Alright I've got to go" I reply /br / "And also..." she said, but pausing as I turn away. "... be careful"br /br /I got out of the tent, and after I heard what Mileena said, I think there's something she hid from me, and now I have some bad thought about what awaits me at the outpost. And quickly I catch up with Tanya who awaits me at the outskirt of the /br /Long story short, Tanya has leads me near an outpost in a quite opened area. Both of us recon the outpost from the forest behind some bushes. I uses both my NVG and my binoculars to scout the outpost. It didn't had any wall, but it has fences at the perimeter, there's 5 buildings, and I count there's should be at least 10 to 15 foot-mobiles outside, and probably more inside the building. "5 buildings, 15 foot-mobiles outside, should be more inside" I said as I look at the outpost through the /br / "How did you know? I can barely see anything from here" Tanya said, confused of how could I see the outpost from afar in /br /I hand her my binoculars and let her see through the binoculars. She uses the binoculars like I did, but then she say "I count only two to four men there".br /br /Then I take off my HVG and put it on her, and turn it on. And she say "What sorcery is this? Why everything is green? And why I could see more men on the outpost?".br /br / "That's, my friend, is the Night Vision Goggles. That's totally helps me at the last attack" I reply. Then I add "And there's no sorcery at all on it"br /br / "Well this explains why Shao Kahn never succeeded in attacking Earthrealm" she /br / "Shao... Shao who? Is he has some relation with Genghis Khan?" I /br / "I'll explain it to you later, but now, you should freed the tarkatans and bring them back to the camp" she said as she gives me my binoculars and NVG /br / "Alright then. Are you gonna sit here and wait for me or are you gonna head back to the camp?" I ask /br / "I'll wait here and back you up in case you got some trouble" she /br / "Okay. See you again in a minute with the hostages" I said as I put on my NVG and pull out my AK. br /br /I creeping through the forest's shadow as close as I can from the outpost. After a while, I can get a clear shot from bushes under a tree. I put on the suppressor on the AK's muzzle, and then I take aim. Those Osh-Tekk shirtless body for sure makes the 7,62 NATO bullet goes through their flesh like a hot knife through butter. br /br /After I get my aim right, I pull the trigger of the AK. Two shells of 7,62mm bursting out of the AK's muzzle and suppressor. The shell shot through the air and then hit the body of a guarding Osh-Tekk, killing him instantly. And quickly I shot another two rounds at another Osh-Tekk beside him. Then I move towards the outpost with my AK on ready like an assaulting special /br /I get inside the outpost, killing every Osh-Tekk I seen with two rounds for every man. And I found that I should do missions like this with guns more often. Though I know it's kinda unfair since they're using crappy swords and I using a Kalashnikov rifle, but I don't care, I'll do it like this /br /I already get inside four out of five buildings and clear it out. Then I approach the last building and kick open the door. But what awaits behind it is beyond my expectation. The tarkatans that is inside the prison cells, are all dead. Their bodies laying everywhere and foul stench starts to enter my nostrils as I breath on the air inside the building, I suppose they've been dead for at least two /br /I quickly get out of that building, and then get inside the buildings that I already cleared for my secondary objectives. Inside these buildings, are papers, but everything not seems to be had any information on them. I'm starting to become anxious that I knew I didn't find anything at all at this outpost. I was anxious, until I enter a pitch black room with no light source inside. I turn on my flashlight, and I look around. There's tables, ink pots, quills, and papers, and at a wall, there's a map, a pretty big map with markers on it. I quickly take and fold it before I put it inside my backpack. I also take some papers with something written on it, which I can't /br /After I take all of the papers inside my backpack, I run away outside and trying to get back to Tanya. I run as fast as I can through the darkness, jumping bushes and obstacles. br /br /Finally I reach the place where Tanya should, but strangely, she's nowhere to be found. And when I'm about to turn around to look for her, I suddenly hear a clacking of two metal objects, it sounds incredibly similar to a revolver. And then, a voice of man speaks to me "Don't try to do anything stupid. Turn around, and put your hands in the air". I am really is confused. This is Outworld, a place where even flashlight is an incredibly advanced thing, yet, someone has a /br /The voice speaks to me once again, this time a little louder "I said turn around and put your hands up!"br /br /I do what he said, I put my hands in the air, and then turn around slowly. Now I have a clear visual on the man who speaks to me, he looks like a wild west cowboy with a hat which rifle bullets tightly surrounds it. His clothes looks like he came from Outworld, but one thing makes me realy sure that he is from Earth, is his revolver. It is made from what appears to be gold, maybe some metal that looks like gold, but his revolver has earth tech. As I look at the revolver's muzzle that is pointing at me, the man says "You think you can get out with that papers easily? Give me those papers now, or I blow your head off"br /br / "Alright, take it easy. I'll give you the papers, but just let me take it, okay?" I reply, still with my hands in the /br / "Take it, and don't you even think to do anything" he /br /I let go of my backpack, and put it on the ground behind me, then I crouch and starts to open it. Little did he know, I already have a plan to handle with this kind of situation. I slowly take my .45 pistol and put it on my right hand, while I take the papers with my left hand. Then I stood up, and turn to him, my hand extends to him with the papers on it. And when his eyes look at the papers on my hand, I quickly aim my pistol at him. Then I say "You think you're the only one who got gun? I also have one Ace-hole"br /br / "But do you brave enough to pull the trigger?" he said, with confidence on his voice as he aims his gun directly between my /br / "I've killed a lot of skilled gunmen. I don't think another one would make me lose my skills" I reply him, with the same confidence on my /br / "Try me" he said, his eyes concentrated on the iron sight of his /br /At the edge of my eyes, I see Tanya sneaking behind him. Her hand gestures to make me keep quiet. But the man spotted my eyes that look at something behind him, and then he pull out another gun, and now he aims at both Tanya and I. "So, this is your new friend, Tanya?" said the /br / "It's none of your business!" she replies, /br /When the man got distracted by Tanya, I quickly hit his hand with my pistol, and his gun got thrown away, then Tanya strikes him when he looks at me. Tanya punches and kicks him, but the man then pushes her away. Then Tanya says to me "Go! I'll take care of this bastard".br /br /I swiftly turns and run back to the campsite as fast as I could, dodging branches and bushes like a Gazelle. Suddenly, I heard gunshots afar behind. I hope Tanya's /br /Finally I reach the campsite after what seems to be five minutes of running through the forest at night, luckily I got my NVG on. I quickly run towards Mileena, who's stands before a big tent. "Mileena!" I yell, try to get her attention. She turn to direction of mine, and when I stop before her, she asks "What? Why are you running? And where's Tanya?".br /br / "Someone founds me, but Tanya's taking care of him. Here, take these papers" I said before I pull her hand and put the papers on her right hand. "I've got to help her! I'll be back!" I added before I let go of my vest, take the suppressor off my AK, reload it, and put an extra magazine on my pocket. And then off I go, running once again through the forest, this time for /br /As I continue to run back towards Tanya, suddenly Mileena just appears in front of out of nowhere, like she's teleporting. I instantly stop due to I'm being startled by her. Then I ask "H-How did you..."br /br / "I'm just teleport here. What? Did you never see anyone teleport before?" she said, asking back to /br / "N-No! That is some supernatural thing! And why did you do that in front of me?" I /br / "I want to help Tanya as well" she replies. Then she adds "And how did the man that Tanya's taking care of looks like?"br /br / " He's... He... I'll tell you later, but now we have to help her" I said, letting us go from our /br / "Yes, let's" she replies, before she following behind as I running back to /br /We keep running through the forest within the cover of darkness. And then, we finally reach the place where I last saw Tanya. And there she is, laying on the ground hopelessly, as the man that caught me before stands before her. He unload his revolver, then he load it with two bullets, and then he said with calm tone "It's such a shame you join the rebel, Tanya. You know you could be like me, a mercenary. But you chose the rebel instead"br /br / "Mileena vows to create a free Edenia. I'd rather die than to fight for Ko'atal!" she said, with some energy she has /br / "Well then. Looks like your rebel friends ain't here to help. So..." he said, before he aim his gun at Tanya, and then he adds "I'm just gonna kill you here".br /br /After I hear their conversation, I quickly shoot my AK at the man. Two 7,62mm bullets fly towards him, but the lack of accuracy or the AK making those two bullets just passing him without even make a scratch on him. Hearing the shots he quickly turn to me and without hesitate shoot me. I quickly get behind a tree while I yell to Mileena "What are you doing? Get behind cover!". A bullet fly towards her, but luckily it just centimeters away from her, and then she moves behind a large /br /Both of I and the man keep exchanging fire, and fiery bullets fly all over the place. As the firefight going on, I see in the edge of my eyes, Tanya crawling towards me. Yet I'm not the only one who spots her crawling, the man also sees her as well. Quickly I cover her by firing at the man and keeping him in cover. br /br /As the man keeping himself in cover, I move closer to Tanya and grab her, then I carry her to cover behind a large rock where Mileena is taking cover as well. The two starts to speaking, but I can barely hear them due to the loud noise of the firing AK that I uses. And then, one of the bullet that I fired towards the man hit him. Though I can barely see where the bullet hit because he's quite far away, but I'm sure it'll give us some time to take us away from /br /Quickly I take Tanya on my back, and then I move towards the campsite as fast as I can. But with Tanya on my back, I move a lot slower than I was. She's quite heavy, but I've carried someone heavier before and it was with some heavy equipment attached on /br /After we reached the campsite, I put Tanya inside the big tent where I met Mileena. After she's on the bed, I directly check on her vital signs. The tent's barely have light with those torches, so I quickly pull out my flashlight, and then I can see clearer. I won't use my NVG here, because I don't want to use it in unnecessary condition. As I look at her body, I find bruises and scratches on her body, and to my surprise, a gunshot on her abdomen. It's not like a whole bullet got in there, it's more like a big bleeding scratch. I quickly get my first aid kit from my backpack, and treat her wound as fast and as accurate as I can. And after quite a while, I finally treat her wound, and I don't forget to inject her with some /br /After I treat her wounds, I walk outside of the tent and I find Mileena stands before a tree. I decide to approach her and inform her about Tanya's condition. When I'm in front of her and about to tell her Tanya's condition, she look up to me, and she asks "How is she?"br /br / "I already treats her wounds. Just like what I did to you" I reply /br / "That is relieving" she said before she asks "May I ask you a question?"br /br / "Go ahead" I /br / "Why did you wanted to save Tanya? You know her not even a week. And she's threaten you after you and I saved her" she /br / "I have my own codes. And one of it is not to leave any of my friend behind unless they ask for it. And she's my friend" I reply /br / "I see. And what about me? Am I your friend as well?" she /br / "Of course. As long as you don't try to kill me, you are my friend" I reply /br / "Well then. Thank you for saving Tanya" she /br / "Don't mention it" I reply her. "Alright, I need to clean myself up and go to sleep"br /br / "Alright. Good night, Alex" she /br / "Good night to you too" I reply /br /Long story short, I've cleansed myself, and I'm going to go to sleep inside my tent. Today truly is a hard day, and it's makes my body real tired, which lead me to sleep a lot faster than I usually was. Hopefully, tomorrow would be a good /br /- - - - - - - - - - -br /br /Initializing...br /Loading: Third Person Point of View...br /Loading 0%br /Loading 12%br /Loading 18%br /Loading 26%br /Loading 34%br /Loading 49%br /Loading 65%br /Loading 73%br /Loading 81%br /Loading 98%br /Loading Completedbr /Initializing Scene...br /Scene Ready...br /br /Location: Outworld Palacebr /br /The night has long falls and covers the land in darkness. The recent emperor, Kotal Kahn, are now sit on the throne, waiting for report from his Osh-Tekk warriors. Beside him stands, his first minister, the Kytinn Queen D'Vorah. And before him, Reptile, the Zaterran, and Ermac, the creature with 10.000 /br /All of the sudden, a wounded Osh-Tekk warrior enters the throne room, he hold a bullet hole on his abdomen as he run towards the emperor. Then he bows before Kotal Kahn, and he say "Your majesty, another outpost has been attacked".br /br / "Again? How is the casualties?" Kotal Kahn /br / "All of us, but me. The fiery arrow he shots at me just scratch me" he /br / "And who did that?" Kotal Kahn asks /br / "I don't know. But he is something I've never saw before. He has three dimly lit glowing green eyes. His top is plain black, but his trouser has some kind of color. It blend with the forest around him. And worst of all, his weapon. It fires arrows like bows, but much faster, he doesn't seems to pull any string on it. It's like his weapon has a connection with him..." the warrior /br / "But did you know exactly who did it?" Kotal Kahn asking once /br /Before the wounded warrior even speaks, the throne room's door opened, and enters a man dressed with some kind of wild west style clothes, and cowboy hat on his head, with rifle bullets around it, his left arm has a scratch from a bullet, but he seems don't care about it. He is Erron Black, the mercenary. As he walks towards Kotal Kahn, he say "It's an Earthrealmer like me. I don't know whether he's a mercenary or what. But one thing for sure, he works for Mileena and her rebel"br /br / "Another fool has join Mileena. This will drains us even more" Kotal Kahn said. Then he asks the warrior "Did the information at the outpost safe?"br /br / "When I woke up, all of the papers were gone. Only a handful of empty papers left" the warrior /br / "Go now, I don't want to see you at the moment" Kotal Kahn said, and in an instant the warior turns and left the throne room. Then Kotal Kahn asks Erron "And about this new rebel's friend. Did you know anything about him?"br /br / "Not much, but I know a little about him after I had a firefight with him" he /br / "What do you mean?" asks Kotal /br / "He has guns, like me. But his is a lot more advanced than mine. It takes thirty shots just to empty the magazine. And his rifle doesn't need to be pumped after every shot. And it's bullet is almost as powerful as mine. Almost" Erron /br / "He seems to be a part of the Special Force. We must go to Earthrealm, and consult with Sonya Blade" Kotal Kahn said, suggesting to talk with the SF General, Sonya /br / "Emperor, this one suggest not to consult with the Earthrealmer. This one think we could handle that Earthrealmer with ease" said the Kytinn, D' /br / "Erron, did you remember what they said in Earthrealm about enemy?" Kotal Kahn asks to /br / "Know your enemy, and you already won half of the battle" Erron said, with the saying from his homeland /br / "And thus, D'Vorah, we must consult with Sonya Blade. Who knows with who did he work for before this" Kotal Kahn /br / "Your order, emperor?" said /br / "Ermac, Reptile, you will go and find this man. Bring him alive if you can" said Kotal Kahn, ordering both Reptile and Ermac. And they directly leave the throne room. "D'Vorah, Erron, you will come with me to Earhrealm" Kotal Kahn said to order D'Vorah and Erron /br /Quickly, they left the throne room, and head to a place where Kotal Kahn will uses his magic to open a portal to Earthrealm. Kotal Kahn uses a stone, and he opens a gold-ish colored portal before him. The three prepare to face the Special Force as they walk towards the portal. And after they entered the portal, sometime later the portal closed, and they now should be in /br /- - - - - - - - - - -br /br /Closing: Third Person Point of View...br /Closing...br /Loading: First Person Point of Viewbr /TheTrueOne is unresponsivebr has crashedbr /Rebooting...br /Please Stand By.../div 


End file.
